1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance (MR) system in order to acquire MR data in a predetermined, three-dimensional volume segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MR methods according to the prior art with which data from a three-dimensional volume segment, are acquired, for example the SPACE sequence (“Sampling Perfection with Application optimized Contrasts using different flip angle Evolutions”), disadvantageously have a long acquisition time. Due to this long acquisition time, the MR data are often negatively affected by a movement of a patient during the data acquisition, which leads to movement artifacts in the MR data or in the reconstructed MR image.